Claimed
by LochlynParker
Summary: AU Season 3 finale/season 4. A new Fae (OC) faces a potentially horrible fate, and the consequences could destroy them all. Massimo/OC, eventual Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Aflame**

"It is better to light a candle than to curse the darkness."

-Eleanor Roosevelt

Bo walked into the Dahl and knew she was going to be in for a bad night. Kenzi was off doing whatever it was she did when she pulled out her trunk full of wigs, leaving Bo solo for the night, and she spied Tamsin at the bar, four empty glasses lined up beside her. Her hand was up in the air, signaling Trick for another one.

Several Fae were arranged around the room, slightly more than usual, and Bo sighed. Trick was not going to have a free moment for awhile, and she really needed to talk to him. Tensions were rising, yet again, between the Ash and the Morrigan, and she needed some advice.

Both rulers were putting the pressure on her to finally choose a side, and she needed some grandfatherly advice. Seeing how busy the bar was, she began backing out of the Dahl before bumping into someone.

"Leaving so soon?"

Startled, Bo spun on her six-inch heels and came face to face with Tamsin. She craned her neck to see the empty bar stool she had just been on. "How… how did you?"

"Move so fast?" Tamsin said with a slur. "I've been feeling better lately. Want a drink? I'll even let you buy it for me." She winked at Bo and let her eyes wander below her neckline.

Bo felt sexuality pouring off the Valkyrie so strong she had to take a step back. "Woah Tamsin, you're going to have to take it down a notch. I just wanted to talk to Trick-"

"Forget that old sack!"

"Tamsin, please," Bo tried to move her out of the way but Tamsin held her ground, refusing to budge an inch. Her face shifted into a grin, an unfamiliar knowing dawning behind her eyes.

"One drink, if we could just talk…"

"Not right now. Your boss has really put me in a mood."

"Fuck the Morrigan," she placed her hand on Bo's arm and it was electric. Part of her wanted to give in, but she steeled herself.

"Listen, I have to go!" Bo wrenched her arm free. Tamsin fell against the wall to the right of the door, barely catching herself before falling.

As Bo strode past her, she thought, What else can go wrong tonight?

Across town, in an abandoned warehouse, Dylan sat in a disgusting room, chained to the wall. He was exhausted from trying to pry himself free from the chains, and weak from days with barely any food. His clothes were soiled and torn, and he spent most of the time trying not to smell the stench pouring off him.

The rusty door opposite him swung open slowly and noisily. The old woman came into the room, carrying the unlit kerosene lantern in one shaky hand.

"Let's try this again," she said, same as the night before, and the night before that. "Now, make it work." She set the lantern down in front of him.

"Listen lady, I've told you before," he said through gritted teeth, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She slapped him with surprising force, given her age. "Do it now!"

Rage flickered inside him. He was just about to graduate from high school two weeks ago when this old hag abducted him, and since he's been living off of crackers and dirty water in this horrible room. The woman (he hadn't even learned her name yet, much less anything else about her) came to him every night with the same lantern and said the same words. He missed his family, he missed his friends, and he definitely missed the man he had met a few days before he was taken. Talk, dark, mysterious, and asking some very interesting questions.

The anger burned inside him, and suddenly the wick of the lantern, encased in its glass prison, stirred to life.

"Yes!" The woman shrieked. She leapt to her feet and threw her hands in the air. "It worked! You're-"

Dylan had no idea how she was going to finish the sentence, and honestly he didn't care. The flame jumped from the lantern, bursting through the glass panel on its hinge, and sparked on the hem of the woman's dress. For a brief moment, he thought of that flame consuming her, barbequing her from the outside in, when it happened.

The small spark that landed on her shot up her leg. "What the…?" she was able to say before her body was totally encased.

Dylan watched in awe as her captor flailed against the concrete. When she finally lay silent and unmoving on the floor, he sprang into action. He searched her body for the key. Finding it, he quickly released himself from his bonds.

He had no idea what was happening, but he knew he had to get out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Thing About Druids

**Chapter Two: The Thing About Druids…**

Kenzi shifted restlessly from foot to foot. Here she was, dressed as a Russian sex-toy, hanging out on a corner in the bad part of town. The long-abandoned factories and warehouses loomed around her, and a chill had taken to the night air. I should have brought Bo along for this one, she thought before stopping herself. No, no, I can't tell Bo.

She had certainly gotten herself into a fine mess, and it was up to her to get back out of it. When she had seen her friends suffering all around her, she knew she had to do whatever it took to help. Add to that the fact that the Morrigan had unleashed all levels of holy hell on humans bound to the Fae and… it was obvious that she had no choice.

That was why she went to Massimo to begin with; that's why she was hanging around this sketchy part of town waiting for him now. A little voice whispered from the back of her mind: Well, you got what you asked for.

And that was also part of the problem. When she approached Massimo, asking for him to make her Fae, she had not expected what was going to happen. He pulled her into a dark room with a glowing orb, and told her that the orb had captured the essence of a recently dead Fae, and that he had the power to transfer that energy to her, fusing it with her human cells. Kenzi listened politely, thought maybe she should call Lauren (as if anyone knew where Lauren was), then decided that the bitch wouldn't have anything worthwhile to say anyway.

"How much for a handy?" A voice asked from behind her.

Twirling, Kenzi threw her hand up before her, taking a defensive stance. When she saw it was Massimo, she relaxed, but only slightly. The man made her nerves stand on edge, especially after the ritual he had performed on her.

"I didn't come here for that."

"And yet, you still dressed up like a prostitute," he said with a smile, eyeing her blonde wig streaked with hot pink, the black latex halter top, mini skirt over a spider-webbed patterned nylons, and black stilettoes. She frowned back at him, and he said, "Alright, so we'll just get down to business, then?"

"You made me this. I want to learn how to control it."

"And, like I've already said, I don't know too much about that particular Fae you… ingested?" He cocked his head to one side. "But I'm still looking into it. Cat Sidhe are an unusual find."

"Well," Kenzi started, swaying on her feet. She felt faint, almost sick. "Any suggestions on how to, I don't know, strengthen me? I still feel horrible!"

"There is something I heard, but I know you won't like it."

She put a hand to her side as a spark of pain shot through her. "It feels like I'm dying here, dude. Come on!"

"That's because you are, in a matter of speaking. Cat Sidhe live on," he paused for dramatic effect, loving the way Kenzi squirmed, "human souls."

"What the WHAT does that mean?"

"Find a recently deceased person, you'll be able to intuit the rest from there," he said.

Kenzi slapped at him. "Do you realize how little help you are?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Now, now. You asked me to turn you into a Fae, and I did. The Fae you happened upon wasn't a choice pick, I know, but that's what you are going to have to live with." He let the words sink in for a moment. "And remember when I told you nothing is free? I'm still waiting on your payment."

"And what will that be, exactly? You already said you didn't want money." As if I had any, she thought.

"I haven't quite decided yet, but I promise you'll know soon enough."

Kenzi was about to respond when they both heard a racket coming from about a block away. It sounded like bare feet slapping along the pavement, and someone was running really fast. Massimo listened for a minute, then turned to her and said, "Well, that's my cue."

Before she could say anything he was striding away. She was about to go after him when she smelled something delicious. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and it pulled her in a different direction.

She wound her way through some back alleys, jumping at every sound. The footsteps had long receded when she finally came upon an open door to an old warehouse. A new smell joined the wonderful one, as if it was undercut with sulfur, but that didn't stop her. She eased into the building, reminding herself every other second to check behind her, but she also sensed that there was no one there.

Following the scent, she was led upstairs and down a long-forgotten hallway. A door stood to her left, and when she gripped the handle to turn it she pulled back. It was extremely hot, as if a fire was blazing in the next room, but no smoke came from beneath the door. She whipped the boa off her neck and used it to turn the knob.

The door opened on a dead body – male or female, she couldn't tell. The whole body was burned. She wanted to cringe, or scream, or call Bo, but… it smelled so good. The thought scared her, but she could already feel herself feeling better, just being in the presence of the dead.

"Well, here goes, Massimo," she told the air. Kneeling, she leaned over the body and inhaled the amazing aroma. "So… what now?"

Then she knew. She leaned over what had once been someone's head and sniffed. A few wisps of smoke rose from the corpse and into her lung, and suddenly she knew it was a woman's body. She opened her mouth wide and inhaled long and sharp, and felt herself restored. Accompanying the relief was a flood of memories, what had to have been the woman's.

They swirled around her mind and sent her reeling backwards. At first it was total chaos, but as they started to make sense a feeling of dread overwhelmed her.

When she was finally able to rise, she said, "Oh shit I've gotta find Trick!"

* * *

Massimo waltzed down the road, humming an old Celtic tune. The footsteps he had heard were growing louder. Right on time.

A young man spun around the corner and almost directly into Massimo, but he quickly side-stepped and grabbed him by his arm. His feet left the ground, but Massimo was able to stabilize him before he fell.

"Hey there, handsome," he said, exhilarating in the wild look in his eyes. "What's the rush?"

"Let go of me!"

"Not so quickly, now," he purred. "We have a lot to discuss, you and I."

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! The first chapter was… *Tamsin voice* Ehhh, maybe I was a little drunk. But I am super excited to get back into the fanfiction community after a long absence. Warning for this story: Probably going to be character death, that's how I roll. Also, a looooot of Lauren bashing. But if you can get past those two circumstances, enjoy! I'm hoping to update frequently!


	3. Chapter 3: Political Change

**Chapter Three: Political Change**

A/N: Warnings - character death up ahead, as well and a little guy slash. Also, warning for drunk Tamsin. That's probably going to be her go-to state, so brace yourselves.

Tamsin was wasted, and pissed. She watched the activity all around her at the Dahl, happening as though she was never there. She flagged Trick for another drink, and when he slid it across the counter, his hand landed on hers before she could raise it to her lips.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"No, thanks," she said, and furrowed her brows. "Just keep 'em coming. You seem busy enough." She waved her free arm around.

"Is this about Bo?" Trick leaned across the counter, conspiratorially.

Tamsin looked at him, and judged her next words. "Shut up."

"Fine," he said. "You know that she's just involved in some serious business right now – as you should be too. Everyone involved with the Dark knows something isn't right with the Morrigan, do you know anything?"

"Really? I crashed my car, which also just so happened to be my home, off a cliff saving Dyson's sorry ass and you are asking me about politics right now?"

Trick watched her while he finished polishing a glass. Setting it aside, he said, "Something is going on, something we don't know about. If you know what's up, you had better tell us. Tensions are mounting, and while Hale is trying the best he can…"

"I don't know anything. The Morrigan has made it clear that she doesn't exactly trust me anymore."

"Tamsin, I saw you with Bo earlier. What was that about?"

"It was about nothing. You have another customer." Tamsin nodded a few feet down the bar, thinking that this night was a train wreck.

* * *

Vex was having a good week. He had regained the use of his power, and entrapped the Morrigan, using her to stir the gigantic Fae pot. She had signed several documents Vex had made up out of nowhere, and sent them along to Hale. Just for kicks.

The Morrigan was on her bed, nude except for the handcuffs chaining her to the posts, and she was screaming something at him again.

"Oh, get off it," he said. Tonight he had special plans, and didn't want her nagging to bring him down. "At first I enjoyed listening to you scream but now, now it's just annoying." He twitched his fingers and her teeth clamped shut, which served only to make what she yelling unintelligible.

"I know!" He clapped his hands together and pounced on the bed. "How about we play a game?"

Fear swelled into her eyes and she shook her head.

"Like you have a choice," he said dismissively, and leaned over her, opened up a drawer on the nightstand, and pulled out a long, curved blade. "Now, where should we start?"

His concentration on her lessened while he tried to think up some rules for her to play by. She noticed, and took the opportunity to ram her knee into Vex's groin.

Doubling over in pain, he fell to her side. When she tried to writhe and land another blow, he twisted his hand and watched her convulse on the bed. "Really?" He asked. "Come on, I thought it took some level of brains to ascend to the mighty title of Morrigan, but apparently…"

Standing up, he spun the knife through his fingers, watching her watch the light play off the metal. "You know what? We're going to end the game. I'm calling it off."

He knew that this had been his end game, ever since he barged into her room last week, gagged and bound her, and threw her on the bed. There was nothing else he thought he could accomplish with her in her current state, so that really left one option. Striding carefully to her side, working around the pain that was still blossoming in his groin, he knelt down and whispered deliberately in her ear, "I think it's time for a change in leadership around here."

A tear ran down her face.

"Oh, so you do have emotions! Amazing." He unlocked the handcuffs and allowed her to sit up. She rubbed her wrists at first, then began stretching.

"What are you planning?"

"Well, for starters-" he nearly broke her arm as she tried to lash out at him. "For starters, let's be smart about this. Don't try that again. Also, I think I'd like to give being the Morrigan a try."

She actually laughed. "You actually think you would get elected?"

He smiled at her, and it sent shivers over her body. "There isn't going to be an election. More like… a coup."

The energy in the room shifted and the Morrigan knew she wanted to run, but also knew it was futile. Vex's power seemed to have been amplified since he returned, and it terrified her. Still, she tried to stay strong, and asked, "You honestly think I'd just step down and back you?"

"No darling," he said, and walked around behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder, the dull side of the knife resting along her collarbone. "I know you better than that." Without any more pomp, he flipped the blade around and sliced deep into the tender flesh of the Morrigan's neck.

She didn't have time to scream; only a slight sigh escaped her lips as she fell back to the bed.

* * *

Dylan looked at the arm wrapped around his, still in disbelief that the man he had met weeks ago was escorting him through the worst part of town. He kept checking the ground for shards of glass, occasionally having to side-step around some, but his gaze always wandered up to the other man's built chest, straining against his tight shirt. He had introduced himself as Massimo, but besides that he'd just babbled about random things as he lead Dylan away from his captivity, and he never once mentioned Dylan's lack of shoes, or destroyed clothing.

After a few blocks, the warehouses fell away to mid-range apartments and businesses. Two blocks after that, Massimo lead him into an apartment building. "This is mine," he said, releasing Dylan in order to dig a key from his pocket. Dylan couldn't help but notice how the muscles in his arms moved beneath the skin.

Once inside the apartment, Massimo turned to Dylan and really observed him, taking in every detail. Dylan felt oddly violated, but aroused at the same time. "Let's get you out of those clothes. I have some really fantastic shirts that would look great on you."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you helping me?" Dylan shifted his weight, and caught Massimo watching his shirt rise over the hem of his jeans.

"You know you are special. Well, let's just say that I want to help you." Massimo leaned in close, and Dylan felt his breath on his cheek. "I'm special too. The bathroom's that way," he pointed. "You can shower if you'd like, I'll find something for you to wear."

"Uh, thanks," Dylan said. He took a few steps and turned back. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Dylan walked into the bathroom, his mind reeling. How did all these people know about him, when he knew nothing about himself? Then his thoughts shifted. This bathroom was awesome! Marble floor, a steam chamber, huge claw-footed tub, a glass shower with four jets on each side. "How do you even work this?" he asked quietly, poking his head inside.

"I can help you with that," Massimo said from the doorway, setting a pile of clean clothes on the counter and walking over. He slid his hand along Dylan's side and into the shower, turning a couple knobs.

As he pulled his hand back, he hooked a finger under Dylan's shirt and pulled it up. Not resisting, Dylan helped him, then began to undo the buttons on his jeans. Massimo undressed as well and pushed Dylan into the shower. "Now, let's clean you up."


	4. Chapter 4: Bring It On, Babe

**Chapter Four: Bring It On, Babe**

Kenzi raced towards the Dahl. She had to get to Trick, she had to tell him what she knew. The problem was that the memories she had absorbed from the dead woman were quickly fading. Everything that woman had done ate Kenzi up inside, but she knew she had a limited amount of time to make it to someone whom she knew could actually do something to help. That poor kid…

The Dahl was up ahead. A block away, she collapsed against the brick wall of some surplus store, her head throbbing.

As her vision swam, the door to the Dahl opened and someone started walking towards her. The person broke into a run. Dyson, she thought as he came into view, thank God.

"Kenzi, what happened?" He bent down, pulling her into his arms, checking her for wounds.

"D-man, you have to tell Trick…"

"Trick? Tell him what? What happened to you?"

"The light in the darkness, the bringing of flames," she ranted, almost incoherently. "She found him, she almost had him. The choice must be made."

"Kenzi!" Dyson shouted, pulling them both up. Slinging her arm across his shoulder, he began trudging back to the Dahl.

* * *

Massimo woke up a few hours after the shower, knowing he had a call to make. Before leaving the bed, he sat on the edge, half-turned, and watched the rise and fall of Dylan's bare chest. What was about to happen was going to be either very easy, or extremely difficult. He knew what Dylan was, and what had to occur, but he already felt a strong connection to the boy.

Dylan shifted in his sleep, and the sheet fell further down his torso. Massimo had to refrain from ripping the sheet off the bed and repeating their little shower scene. He reached over and slid a finger down the boy's chest, watched him shiver, then turned back around and rose to his feet.

Moonlight streamed through the window as he reached for his cell phone. He tossed it from hand to hand. The longer he waited, the more infuriated he knew the recipient of his call would be. Fortunately for him, he was never really concerned with the needs of others. He owed this one favor, and then he would be able to return to his old ways.

Setting the phone back on the windowsill, he turned back to Dylan. Maybe, he thought, maybe there's time for one more go.

"Dylan," he said, shaking him gently. "Hey," he leaned down and slid his tongue along Dylan's neck, "time for round two, sunshine."

Dylan woke up, groggy. When he saw the look in Massimo's eyes, he instantly perked up. "Hey yourself."

Sliding out of his shirt, Massimo straddled Dylan and lowered his face to his. "Sleeping well?"

"I was just having this awesome dream…"

Massimo ripped the sheet, sending it falling to the floor. "Well let me give you one better." Damn the phone call, he thought. Let him stew a little while longer.

* * *

Bo made it home exhausted. Trick hadn't been able to get away from the crowd all night, so she had wandered the city for a few hours, trying to think things through. She decided to become unaligned because at the time, it was what she felt she had to do. Now, the Morrigan has been sending some insanely threatening letters, aimed at her. That bitch has been working toward putting a target on Bo's back, and it sounds like it's starting to get bigger.

She worked her way upstairs, and flicked the bedroom lights on. Tamsin, nude, sat up on her bed and said, "Bring it on, babe."

Bo could smell the whiskey from across the room. Right, she thought, just what I need.

Tamsin spun around on the bed, twisting the covers with her. Bo couldn't help herself from trailing the lines of the valkyrie's body with her eyes. It had been a long time since she fed…

"Not now," she found herself saying. "There's some serious Fae shit happening. I don't have time for this."

"Oh, come on," Tamsin pouted. "It'll only take an hour, or two." Her unfocused eyes wavered before settling on Bo. "And your window of opportunity is closing." She pulled out a mostly empty bottle from one of the folds in the sheets. She gauged it before saying, "You have about twenty minutes to distract me before I get bored."

Bo took a few hesitant steps closer to the bed. "Tamsin, there is something majorly wrong with the Dark. Have you heard from Ebony recently?"

"Why? Why does everyone want to talk about that bitch?"

"What have you heard?" Bo sat on the edge of the bed, trying to keep her eyes locked on Tamsin's, not wanting them to drift but finding herself unable to battle the urge.

"Nothing! I haven't heard anything from her in a week." She took a long swig from the bottle. "Now that I've answered your question, how about we focus on something fun, for a change."

Bo considered the proposition. Surely by now Trick would have closed up the Dahl, and all her worries might be for nothing anyway. Why not spend one night doing something she's fantasized about? Her thoughts went to Lauren, then dismissed that at once. Lauren had betrayed them all.

She leaned towards Tamsin and whispered in her ear, "Any chance you're going to remember this tomorrow?"


	5. Chapter 5: Light in the Darkness

**Chapter Five: Light in the Darkness**

A/N: Sorry about the delay with the last chapter, and the choppiness of it. I just moved, and maybe had a celebration shot or two. But let's keep going!

Vex paced impatiently around the room. Every now and then he'd pause by the window, glaring out over the lights of the city before resuming. In his left hand, he clutched his cell phone so tightly his knuckles turned white. Damn you Massimo, he thought, what the hell is taking so long?

The Fae he had been sent after was young, just a child, who had no idea of his powers, or his true potential. All Massimo had to do was secure the boy and bring him back here. The call should have come in hours ago, and with each passing minute that ticked by on the digital display on an end table he kept passing he grew more restless.

"Unless…" he said. "No, that idiot wouldn't dare to stab me in the back like that."

But what if he had? Massimo, and druids in general, had a way of twisting deals and promises, using other people for their own gain. Especially a Dark aligned druid who thought he was his own man.

"Oh, he'll learn the new chain of command soon."

The phone vibrated in his hand and played the opening bars to "Hung Up" by Madonna. He unlocked the screen and accepted the call, whisper-shouting, "It's about damn time!"

"Relax, man."

"Do you have it?" Vex was not able to relax. All his plans, including his fate as the future Morrigan, depended on Massimo coming through for him. He hadn't exactly planned on killing the bitch before he had his hands on this Fae, but she had been irritating.

"By 'it', you mean 'him', and yes. Someone got a hold of him before us though, and he's been a little… abused. He's resting, I'll bring him to you first thing in the morning."

"Not good enough! We had a deal, and you promised tonight!"

"Circumstances change. He was really freaked out when I found him, but I've been able to get him to calm down."

Vex laughed. "I'm sure you really helped him cool off," he spat, reading between the lines of Massimo's smug demeanor. "And if that has any consequences on what I need to happen, you're going to pay. Bring him to me now, and I might be moved to show a little mercy!"

He mashed his finger on the end call button and slammed the phone across the room. It bounced off the couch and clattered to the floor.

* * *

Trick was just about to lock up when Dyson came bursting through the door, carrying an unconscious Kenzi. "What happened?" The Blood King asked, rushing over to them.

Laying Kenzi down, he said, "I'm not sure. I found her on the street. She was saying something crazy."

Trick felt her forehead, and she feebly tried to pull away, moaning. Her skin was hot to his touch, and he sensed something about her. Something had fundamentally changed, and it felt Fae in nature. "Dyson," he said. "You need to call Bo. Get her down here, now."

The wolf saw the fear in Trick's eyes, and clawed at his jeans pocket for his phone. As he turned back to dial Bo, Kenzi's eyes fluttered open.

"Trickster?"

"Yeah, Kenzi, it's me. Dyson found you on the street. What's going on?"

Her face paled. "I can't remember. I had to find you, to tell you…" her eyes slid shut again and her body shuddered. Using all her strength, she forced open her eyes and repeated, "I can't remember. The flame in the glass; the choice must be made." With that, she slumped against Trick and fell asleep.

Dyson returned and helped Trick ease Kenzi into a booth. "She was saying something about darkness and fire," he said, trying to be helpful, but Trick wasn't listening. He looked towards the door, eyes unfocused. "And Bo didn't answer her phone. I hope whatever this is, Bo's not involved." He finally noticed Trick wasn't paying attention. "Trick, what is it?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Trick turned to Dyson. "If Bo didn't answer her phone, go find her."

"What do you know?"

"Just go, Dyson. I'll look after Kenzi, and hopefully I will have more information when you return. Just hurry!"

Dyson, more confused than he had felt in months, strode to the door and exited into the pre-dawn morning.

* * *

Bo snuggled up against Tamsin, who was sleeping in a drunken stupor. Both women were nude, curled beneath a thin, silken sheet. She watched the valkyrie's eyes shift under their lids and wondered what nightmares raced through her mind. Something had happened to Tamsin, after they had returned from the lab, and she refused to talk about it.

Faintly, in the back of her mind, she registered the monotonous vibration of her phone on the end table. After letting it go to voice mail she allowed herself to check the caller ID. Dyson, of course. Who else would inappropriately call at almost five in the morning?

After she set the phone back on the table, she took one more lingering look at Tamsin, her hand aching to rip the sheet off and take in her whole body. For now, Tamsin could rest – Bo needed some coffee.

She passed Kenzi's room, noting her absence. Where had that girl gone tonight?

The kitchen was dimly lit with light streaming in through the holes in the walls. Bo had wanted to patch everything up about a year ago, but Kenzi had raged at the suggestion. "You can't be serious!" She cried, rushing over to one of the gaping holes. "This place has character! You don't kill character!"

Bo was grateful now that she didn't have to waste any electricity to guide her to the coffee maker. Getting everything set up, she stepped back to take in the aroma of brewing coffee and listening to the relaxing drip of the pot slowing filling up.

Just as the drip slowed she heard someone slam against the front door, and then a thunderous explosion as someone pounded on the door hard enough to shake it. "Dyson," she sighed, and went to answer it.


	6. Chapter 6: You Could Make a Killing

**Chapter Six: You Could Make a Killing**

A/N: So, you guys got me. I totally forgot about Dyson's sniffing ability, so I will attempt to correct that mistake in the upcoming chapter(s). I apologize for the mistake, but I love the reviews! Thanks for reading! Sexy warnings for this chapter.

"Wakey wakey."

Dylan stirred on the bed, and woke up to Massimo leaning over him, hot breath on his neck. He started to sit up but Massimo pressed one hand on his chest, back into the satin sheets. "What time is it?" he asked, groggy.

"It's early, but you don't need to worry about that."

He tensed a bit. "Then what do I need to worry about?"

Massimo leaned down, spreading his body along Dylan's. "We need to take a trip soon. There's someone who wants to meet you." Dylan opened his mouth to speak, but the druid slid a finger delicately over it. "But that's later. For now…" He moved his hand, tracing down Dylan's chest. "There's something I'd like to repeat."

Dylan wanted to ask where Massimo was going to take him, but before he could get a word out Massimo's mouth mashed against his. The druid's tongue worked its way into Dylan's mouth, and his hands massaged their way down his torso and played along his waist. Dylan turned into him, and his hands slid around to cup his ass, his fingers starting to inch towards his opening.

Pulling his head back, Massimo took the cue to move to his neck. His mouth played over his smooth flesh, gently caressing skin with his lips, breathing heavily. He took one hand from Dylan's ass and ran it through his hair, finding purchase on an ash blonde handful and strongly pulling it back, making him moan.

"Let me know if it gets too rough," Massimo said, placing both his hands on Dylan's shoulders and spinning him around on the bed.

Dylan had never been more aroused. The room swam around him as Massimo entered him, and he gasped. "You OK?" Massimo whispered in his ear between thrusts.

"Keep going!"

The two of them pulsed together, and Dylan lost himself. The room, the bed, the sheets all fell away from them, and it was as if they were fucking in a vacuum, somewhere devoid of time and space. He had had sex before, but nothing could compare to this. Whatever it was that had changed in him, however he acquired these powers… well, if this was the payoff for all the pain he'd endured over the past week, maybe it was worth it.

When the room materialized around him once again, he noticed Massimo over by the closet, pulling on some clothes. "Did… did I fall asleep?"

Massimo looked over at him and cocked one eyebrow. "You dozed off for a minute, but you're so adorable I couldn't bring myself to wake you." His eyes lowered and he saw the tent in the sheets between Dylan's legs. "Why don't I help you out with that?"

Dylan flashed a smile and Massimo descended on him. He laid back, ran his hands through Massimo's hair, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling of dread that was falling over him. Massimo worked on him for a few minutes before looking up. "Something wrong darlin'?"

Cupping a hand under his chin, Dylan pulled Massimo up until they were face to face. "What did you mean earlier? Where are you taking me?"

"We have to meet a man named Vex. Well, a man-ish person named Vex. He's… very interested to meet you."

Dylan pushed him away and sat up against the headboard. Massimo looked sad and pouted. For a second Dylan was about to let it drop and jump back into his arms, but decided, for now at least, to steel himself a bit. "What's so interesting about me? Do you know why that woman locked me up?"

"Honestly, I don't know too much about that. I owed Vex a favor, he gave me a time and place, and told me I'd know what I was looking for when I found it. When I saw you…" he trailed off.

"So do you have any idea what Vex is planning to do with me?"

"None," Massimo replied truthfully. "But I intend to find out. Now," he said, rising from the bed and padding over to his dresser, "I've delayed this as long as I can. And Vex is not a good enemy to have." He tossed a paisley shirt over to Dylan. "Please, play nice. I promise I'll protect you."

* * *

Dyson burst through Bo's door in a flurry, nearly knocking her over. Her kimono flailed around her. "Bo!" he said, steadying her with one hand. "Where have you been?"

"Jesus, Dyson. I didn't realize I have to answer the phone every time you call." She turned defensive. "I mean, seriously? It's way too early for this."

She was about to continue when Dyson said the one thing that had the power to stop her, two words that chilled her and shot her through with fear. "It's Kenzi."

"What about Kenzi? Where is she?"

Before Dyson could answer, something over Bo's shoulder caught his eyes. As they widened, Bo spun around to find Tamsin, barely able to walk, stumbling down the stairs. She was also still fully nude, and judging by the way her eyes searched, unseeing, around the dimly lit room, still completely smashed.

Bo slapped Dyson across the face. "Kenzi!"

"She's at the Dahl. I, uh, found her on the street. She wasn't looking well, and Trick's looking after her, but something's spooked him."

"Spooked?" Behind Bo, Tamsin bumped into the bar, sending a stool clattering around the floor. She watched it bounce across the wood and laughed. "Ignore her."

"Kenzi was saying some pretty crazy things. Something she said must have triggered something. Trick wants you to the Dahl, now."

Tamsin slipped up next to Bo, slung an arm around her shoulder, and took a look at Dyson. "Come to join the party?"

"Were you two…?" Dyson asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Fuck yeah we did!" Tamsin shouted, and tried to pull Bo into her for a kiss.

"Tamsin, shut up." Bo shoved the valkyrie away. If there was one thing she didn't have the time or patience for right now, it was Tamsin's drunken sexual advances and Dyson's jealousy. She did have some amount of sympathy for the situation Dyson was in, and knew that his love for her would not have been cemented without her reciprocation, but he was also going to have to man up. "How long has it been since you found Kenzi?"

"About half an hour. I tried calling you as soon as I got her into the Dahl, but I guess you were otherwise engaged," he said with a sharp edge.

"Well let's go then."

Tamsin reached for Bo again, but she shrugged her off. "Tamsin, find some clothes, chug some coffee – there's a pot going over there. Turn off the coffee pot, and meet us at the Dahl. We might need you. Dyson, I just need to grab some clothes. Give me thirty seconds."

Bo bolted upstairs as Tamsin turned to Dyson. "So," she slurred, "you wanna turn?"

Speechless, Dyson backed out of the door and ran to get the car ready.


	7. Chapter 7: With Friends Like These

**Chapter Seven: With Friends Like These…**

Kenzi woke up, slumped over in a booth at the Dahl. The moment she started to rise Trick was at her side, setting a glass of ice water on the table while using his other hand to steady her and she pulled into a sitting position. The pain in her head was waning, and she remembered that she had something she needed to talk to him about, but whatever that information was had completely vanished from her mind. She had been in that warehouse, and then everything went black until just now.

"How are you feeling?" Trick asked with his sad puppy face. "Dyson said you took quite a spill outside."

"I'm OK, I think."

"You were saying some pretty interesting things. Remember any of that?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "I remember being in a warehouse, then nothing." She watched him watching her, and it gave her an intense feeling of unease. "Why? What did I say?"

"Kenzi, I need to ask you something, before Bo gets here."

"What? Why'd you call Bo?" Kenzi had wanted to keep her secret a little while longer. If only she could have any recall of the last couple hours, maybe she wouldn't have been so intent on seeking out Trick, whom she should have known would call her bestie instantly.

"Who else would I have called? Listen, I know you've been a little down lately because you thought you didn't have any abilities that can help the group, and I know it's been rough on you, being pushed to the sideline. Add to that what Ebony did… it's understandable that you'd take… certain measures to help out. But I'm worried that you might have gone to extremes here." Trick said his little speech as evenly as possible, but Kenzi totally felt a razor sharp sting beneath his words.

She hesitated, wanting to really think about her next words, but Trick cut her off before she could even begin. "You went to see Massimo, didn't you?"

"What was I supposed to do, Trick? Continue to get kidnapped, or used as bait?" She felt defensive.

"You should never trust a druid! What did he do to you?"

Kenzi shook her head. "He performed some freaky voodoo, and … infused me with the essence of a recently departed Fae."

Rage showed clearly on the Blood King's face. "What kind of Fae," he asked, speaking slowly through gritted teeth.

"He called it a Cat Sidhe?" She winced away from him.

"I cannot believe this. When did he do this to you?"

"About a week ago?" In an attempt to save herself from the wrath she saw about to burst from him, she added, "I was going to tell you guys! I just wanted to try to figure some things out on my own first. Then I met with Massimo last night, and…"

"Last night? Could you have handled this any less responsibly? How could you have kept this from Bo for so long?"

"Oh," now Kenzi was starting to get worked up. She was also beginning to feel more back to normal. "You want to lecture me on keeping secrets now, Gramps?"

"Every secret I've kept was to protect Bo, and you know that!"

"It almost crushed her when you finally told her you were related to her. After all the time she spent looking for family, and you were here the whole time! Yeah, maybe she kept it pretty together when you were around, but you have no idea how much cereal we went through before she seemed like herself again!"

They both sat back in silence, both apparently out of things to say.

"Well, now that we got all that off our chests, what can you tell me about what I am?" Kenzi said, then added, "And do you keep any cereal around here? I'm starving."

* * *

Massimo led Dylan down to the car. Dylan moved to open the passenger side door but Massimo pushed it shut again and pressed Dylan's back along the glass. His lips were attached to Dylan's neck before he knew what was happening, but he instantly gave into it. "Out here, really?" He chuckled, grabbing a fistful of hair and running his other hand down the druid's back. Massimo took both of the boy's hands and pinned them to the top of the car.

"Yeah, really," he said, coming up for air. "I just can't keep my hands off you. And," he said, flicking his tongue along Dylan's throat, "you taste like sugar."

Dylan angled his head to meet Massimo's mouth, and lustfully excepted his tongue as it worked its way between his lips. Letting out a soft moan, he wiggled his hands against the car, to which Massimo responded with a tighter grip. They were both starting to get hard when a car flew by on the street, narrowly missing the pair, and someone shouted something from the vehicle that was lost to the wind it stirred in its wake.

"Guess that's our cue to get moving," Massimo said, releasing his grip and opening the door, pulling Dylan away from the swinging metal with one arm wrapped delicately around his waist.

Dylan grabbed the wrist at his side and pulled Massimo in for another kiss. "Why can't I get enough of you?" he asked as they parted.

With a hand wandering down Dylan's torso, Massimo said, "I don't know, but I want you pretty much all the time."

"Does that have something to do with what I am?"

Pulling away, Massimo took a second to think the question over. "Probably, but I've never encountered anyone like you."

"Will Vex know?"

"I'm assuming he already knows more about you than both of us combined. The way he was talking on the phone, it seemed like he's been waiting for you."

Massimo began walking around to the driver's side when Dylan stumbled against the car, bringing a hand to his forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Dylan muttered. " '_He tore my shirt open / and fell on me like rain. I could not speak, / and I closed my eyes. It started like this._'"

"What was that, love?"

"I don't know." Dylan stood back up, dumbfounded. "It sounded like a poem, right?"

"Something you recognize?"

"Not really. It seems familiar, but I can't remember where I've hear it before."

"Well let's get in the car. I'll lend you my phone on the way to Vex's, and you can try to look it up. Maybe it means something?"

Dylan slid into the car, feeling suddenly uneasy. Massimo started the car and took his hand, giving him one lingering look before pulling the car away from the curb. Neither wanted to think about the visit with Vex ahead of them, but for completely different reasons.

* * *

Bo and Dyson flew through the doors of the Dahl.

"Kenzi!" Bo said, spotting her friend and dashing over to her. Kenzi's spoon clattered into the bowl as Bo wrapped her in a hug, then held her at arm's length while her eyes worked over her body, checking for anything that could be wrong. "What's going on?"

"She'll have to explain herself later," Trick said, stepping out from behind the bar. "Something major is going on."

Bo gave Kenzi a strange look and turned to her grandfather. "What do you mean?"

"When Kenzi had her accident, she was saying some very specific things. To be specific, she's quoted lines from an ancient scripture, written way before my time."

Dyson stepped forward. "'The light in the darkness, the bringing of flames.' That's what she told me. There was some other mumbling too, most of it about fire."

"Exactly. There is an old legend," Trick said, lowering his tone conspiratorially. Bo wanted to slap him whenever he used that over dramatic storytelling voice, but for now she stayed her hand. "A special Fae is said to come along once every five thousand years, during a time of turmoil between the Light and the Dark."

"Some kind of justice Fae?" Bo asked, really wanting to speed this along so she could talk with Kenzi. What could have made her start spitting out all that information?

"Not quite. They are called Lamplighters, and they are one of the most powerful beings you will ever come into contact with. If what Kenzi is saying is true, then there must be one here, and he or she must be very close to their eighteenth birthday." Trick sank into a booth.

"So when they choose Light or Dark, what? A super Fae joins their team to tip the scales in their favor?" Kenzi asked. "Lamplighter doesn't sound especially scary to me."

"That's the thing. Lamplighters don't have the luxury of choice. Lamplighters must be Claimed for one side or the other. They bond to one person, exponentially rising both their inherent powers. Kenzi, where were you before you came here?"

"I was in the warehouse district, meeting Massimo." She figured it would be useless at this point to attempt to lie about anything that had happened the night before. Bo gave her the weirdest look she'd given all night, but still kept her mouth shut.

"Meeting Massimo? Did he tell you to meet there or did you suggest it?"

"He did, he said he had an appointment."

Dyson saw where the conversation was turning. "You think Massimo already has the Lamplighter?"

"I can almost guarantee it," Trick was almost seething with anger. "That stupid, stupid Druid."

"Well, do you think Massimo intends to Claim the Lamplighter for himself?"

"I don't know," Trick said. "But we have to find them. Kenzi, do you know how to contact him?"

"Nope," she shrugged. "He had me call him on a throw-away phone, like drug dealers use. I wouldn't know if he still has it or not, but you're free to try the number."

"You know who does always seem to know how to reach him," Bo interjected. "Tamsin."

Everyone in the room collectively rolled their eyes.

"Oh, come on guys! She's had it rough the past few weeks. Almost dying, getting into that car crash… give her a break. Besides, right now she may be our only lead on finding Massimo and figuring out what he knows."

At just that moment the front door opened and Tamsin drifted in, wearing nothing but one of Bo's kimonos. Not bothering to close the door behind her, she took a long swig out of the bottle of whiskey in her hand before slamming it against the ground. Not saying a word to anyone, she clumsily walked over to Bo, gave her a long, sloppy kiss, and headed for the bar. After reaching over the counter, finding another bottle of booze, and frantically unscrewing the cap, she eyed Bo. "You're out of alcohol," she said. Then, after taking the variety of emotions on everyone's face in the room, she asked, "Why are you all staring at me like that?"


	8. Chapter 8: Faegasm

**Chapter 8: Faegasm**

They pulled up to what looked like an office building and Dylan climbed out of the car, squinting in the morning sun. "Vex lives here?"

"Vex works here," Massimo corrected. "There's something you need to hear about what we are walking into." Dylan cocked his head. "Vex is a dangerous murderer. He's also going to try to manipulate you, but I promise we will walk out of here together."

"How dangerous is he?" Dylan asked.

Massimo saw the doubt wash over him, but knew he couldn't lie. "He's one of the most powerful Fae around. He can control people's actions."

"And you can promise me that you'll protect me against that?"

"He wants you badly. Hopefully that means he can't control you like most people, but there's no guarantee. Once we find out what he knows, we're out of there." Massimo paused, then extended his hand. "I'll hold your hand if you like."

Dylan playfully batted it away. "Can we just get this over with, please?"

The doors opened before they reached the awning, and two big men in black suits stood propping them open. "Vex has been waiting," one man said in a deadpan voice. "He's not amused."

"He'll get it over it, ya?" Massimo said, striding passed them with the same confident air that had surrounded him last night when he found Dylan running through the city. "And you better not hold us up any longer."

They slipped into a dimly lit corridor with an open elevator at the far end. "Going up?" Massimo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are other places I'd rather go," Dylan said, feeling that now-familiar sensation creep over him. He moved to push Massimo against the dark, tiled wall.

"As much fun as this would be," Massimo said, stopping him, "we really need to be getting on with things."

"When this is over, we're going back to your apartment."

"Deal."

The elevator took them to the highest level in the building without either of them pressing a button. It left Dylan with an odd feeling of no control, in a way more unnerving than anything that had happened to him in the last week. He wanted to press the emergency stop button, anything to delay meeting Vex. He thought past this, past now, and imagined himself rolling around on Massimo's sheets. A smile caught the corner of his mouth, prompting Massimo to trace it with his thumb.

"We'll make this as painless as possible."

With a soft chime, the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened on an enormous room, decked out in black and chrome. Every wall was covered in floor to ceiling windows, tinted as dark as the man's hair who sat in a massive leather chair at the end of a long conference table. He clicked his nails across the metal surface, wearing an expression of extreme frustration. Dylan took a step closer to Massimo, who guided him behind him and led the way into the room.

"Massimo, so nice to see you," Vex seethed.

"Vex! I told you I'd deliver," Massimo said with a flourish, taking a half step to the side and showing off Dylan. "Now, how about you tell me what all this is about?"

The man jumped from his chair, whipping out a pair of blades and storming down the length of the table. "How about you get the fuck out, Druid? You came through, and while I thank you for that, and we're now even, this no longer is any concern of yours."

"Want to tell me what you were doing with Ebony while I was out on my walk last night?" Massimo replied, not budging.

"Ebony had a little accident. I'm in charge around here now."

Massimo took this information in. So Vex had actually killed the bitch, he mused. But how had he managed to pull of stepping into the leader of the Dark Fae without any opposition? He had originally thought that Vex wanted Dylan as another plaything, another person to manipulate and have his way with and then discard, but maybe he was planning something much more sinister. He stepped back in front of Dylan. "In charge, eh? How exactly did you manage that one in less than twelve hours?"

"I thought I had dismissed you," Vex said, shifting his gaze away from Dylan. "And I don't have to answer any more of your questions. Go now before I decide to take care of it myself."

He sensed Dylan tense up behind him and reflected on the promises he had made. Vex was clearly unhinged, and breaking from reality with each lingering second. "Vex, you need to calm down. I can't in good conscience leave this boy here with you acting like a wild animal." He looked over at a trolley parked against one wall. "How about a drink? Vodka tonic, if I recall?"

"I think you've done enough," Vex said, stepping up to the two of them. He waved his hand and Massimo found himself moving closer to the wall. "As for you," he said, his full attention on Dylan, "I have been waiting for you."

Dylan's eyes flickered over to Massimo.

"Now, don't be looking over there. We're going to be fast friends, you and I. See how we're getting along Massimo?"

"If I could believe it," Massimo responded. "Seriously, it's been a long night. Can we please just sit down for a drink. It'll take the edge off, and we can talk."

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Vex said, "Fine. Make the drinks. Please, Dylan, have a seat." He led Dylan to a chair along the table. "Let's all get to know you a little better." Shooting a glance to Massimo, he added, "Although I'm assuming you two are already pretty chummy."

Massimo walked over to the trolley, making certain that his back blocked the view of the glasses. Delicately, he arranged three glasses on the surface and then tucked a hand into a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. Withdrawing a small vial, he shook the clear contents into one of the glasses, then poured the vodka and tonic water over them. Stirring all the drinks together, he scooped them up and turned, a big smile on his face as he set them down around the table.

Vex took a swig of his and set the glass loudly on the metal tabletop. "So, what are we doing here Massimo?"

Smiling, Massimo replied, "I've made a friend, I just want to be sure he'll be taken care of."

Dylan shifted nervously between the two of them. He wanted to get up from the chair, dash towards the elevator, and get the hell out of there, but he also wanted some answers. A vision appeared in his mind of that old woman burning because he had done something to her, and he needed to understand what that was all about.

Taking another sip, Vex already seemed more at ease. "Of course he'll be taken care of – you did owe me a big favor, after all. Why would I cash it in on something as frivolous as a good lay? Which, by the way," Vex leaned close to Dylan, "you sure do seem the type."

"So what do you want with him? I getting tired of asking," Massimo said with a stern edge to his voice. "I did all the leg work, now tell me what's going on around here?"

Dylan sensed power resonating from Massimo, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. There was something dark about the druid that gave him pause, but he wanted to only believe in the good, sweet side he'd been shown.

"He's how I keep the crown," Vex said, more intoxicated than he should have been.

"And how's that work?" Massimo lifted his glass and took a long gulp.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Vex laughed. "He's my Lamplighter."

Massimo tensed against his glass. For a moment Dylan thought he was going to shatter it. A Lamplighter? He thought. What does that even mean?

"You're saying… that he's a Lamplighter?" Massimo asked.

"What did I just say?" Vex asked no one in particular. "What is it – do you not believe me? Ask him what he was doing before you found him wandering the streets?"

"Do you realize what you've stumbled upon here?" Massimo asked, leaning over the table. "How did you know about this?"

Vex looked perplexed. Then realization filled his expression as he said, "You mother fucker. What did you do to me?"

Massimo jumped up from his seat, and motioned to Dylan to follow suit. He pulled the empty vial from his pocket and wiggled it in front of Vex's face. "Just a little sedative," he said, and pulled Dylan towards the elevator.

"You'll regret this, you son of a bitch!" Vex shouted from his chair, unable to stand up. He raised his hand as though it weighed a hundred pounds, and found he was unable to even twitch a finger.

"Told you I'd protect you, right?" Massimo whispered to Dylan as they ran into the elevator and he jammed his finger against the button for the first floor.

As they barreled down the shaft, Dylan asked how long Vex would be out for.

"Vex is pretty strong, but we probably have a couple hours."

"Good." Dylan slammed his palm on the emergency stop button. As the elevator abruptly stopped, knocking him into Massimo. "I don't know what the hell a Lamplighter is, or what that even means, and right now I don't care. I want you."

"We need to be getting out of here, there's no time-"

Dylan mashed his mouth against Massimo. The druid quickly gave in, switching their positions and pushing Dylan's back to the wall, working his lips and tongue in tandem with the boy's. Their hands found the button on the other's jean, fumbling them open. Massimo place his hands on Dylan's shoulders and shoved him to his knees. Now that he knew what Dylan was, this act took on a new, graver meaning that went well beyond sex, but he couldn't stop himself. There was going to be a lengthy conversation once they reached a safer place.

Climaxing, Massimo fell to his knees as well and eased Dylan to the floor, kissing at his navel, flicking his tongue along the sparse trail of hair that led into his boxer-briefs. Yes, this may not be quite right, he thought, but the attraction had already started. He gave in to his desires, and decided to worry about what had to transpire next later. He thought about the knife tucked into the top of his boot, almost allowed one hand to stray towards it, then reminded himself that the ritual must be consensual. There was so much he had to tell Dylan.

* * *

"Tamsin! Stop drinking!" Bo shouted, trying to wrestle the bottle from her hands.

Laughing, Tamsin shoved Bo off her. She sprawled out, taking up most of the booth she was in, and everyone in the room got a decent view of the business between her legs. "You see, I'd rather not," she said.

"Fine!" Bo shouted. "Can you tell me how to contact Massimo at least?"

Tamsin looked confused. "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"We think he's found a Lamplighter, and we need to get him before he falls into the wrong hands. Massimo may not be the worst person in the world, but he's into some shady dealings." Kenzi said from across the room. She sat with her phone out, dialing and redialing the number Massimo had left her, getting no response each time.

"No shit?"

"Yes, shit," Bo spat at her. "Now how do we find him?"

"I'll tell you how," Tamsin said, slightly sitting up and running a hand up her inner thigh. "I'm just going to need you to do something for me first."

"Really? I thought we'd already taken care of this."

That response got Bo weird looks from Trick and Kenzi, and Dyson blushed remembering Tamsin wading down the stairs an hour earlier.

"If that's the best you got, maybe I should move on. I'd think a succubus would know more positions than the two you were rocking."

"Inappropriate!" Bo bolted over to her and snatched the bottle as it passed by Tamsin's lips. "Dyson, help me get her to the back room. We're locking her in there until she can pass a sobriety test."

"I could tear you apart, bitch."

"Maybe if you could stand on your own I'd be somewhat threatened."

Dyson helped pull her out of the booth and propped her up between them. Kenzi started to get up as well, but Bo snapped her finger at her and said, "Don't even think about moving, Kenzi. We still have to have a chat."

"Cockwaffles," Kenzi muttered and slid back into her seat.


End file.
